Low back pain is one of the most common reasons for taking time off from work, for seeking medical attention, and for being hospitalized. Among the maladies resulting in low back pain are herniated disc, degenerative disc disease, osteoporosis, arthritis, strained or sprained muscles and ligaments, and muscle spasm. Diagnosis is difficult and better treatment has been elusive. Surgery is useful in only a very small percentage of cases.
The most common treatment methods include periods of immobilization in bed, bed traction (generally uncomfortable and considered dubious), and exercise. Hanging by the limbs (arms or legs) is also advised by some practitioners.
Although most cases eventually recover, healing is often preceded by a lengthy period of agony due to lack of better treatment. The painful episodes often return and some cases become chronic.
Medical authorities generally agree that pain would be relieved and healing expedited if the upper body weight, supported by the lower back, could be temporarily suspended. A practical method of implementing this for a seated patient has heretofore not been devised. The subject invention, however, achieves that objective and more. Included are body support members that relieve the lumbar spine of having to support body weight. In addition, the support members prevent the compounding compressive pressure caused by contracting back muscles; those that contract to keep a seated person from falling forward. Hence, back pain is relieved from multiple sources; muscles and associated ligaments, root nerves emanating from the spine, facet joints, etc. A patient or user can do desk work, such as operating a desk-top computer keyboard or typewriter during treatment. Also provided by the device are automatic time and temperature controlled heat and cold treatments and ultrasonic treatments. Hence, the excruciating ordeal for an acute back pain patient of having to get on and off of a treatment table is obviated.